


i need to get my story straight

by haipollai



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Clint is the master of bad ideas, Sass everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kate gapes after him as he scoops up a handful of arrows and a can of dog food, the wet stuff is supposed to be for special occasions, though Clint is never good at figuring out what counts as a special occasion. Just being alive feels pretty special most days. He takes his handfuls and leads Lucky out of the apartment.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There's a moment, like a pause, and then the sound of Kate running after him. "Are you seriously teaching him to fetch arrows?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Obviously."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need to get my story straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



"Maybe you can get him a spandex outfit," Kate suggests.

"Why would I do that?" Kate gives him a look as if it should be obvious. Clint arches an eyebrow and looks down at Lucky. "Do you want a costume?" Lucky whines and bumps his knee. "No, you just want food."

Kate sighs, she's good at that. Clint grins in a way he hopes is rogueish. He's not sure how to judge her eye roll so assumes he nailed it.

"Guess I could teach you to fetch my arrows," Clint continues after a moment, scratching Lucky behind his ears. Lucky perks up at the attention. "Come on dog."

Kate gapes after him as he scoops up a handful of arrows and a can of dog food, the wet stuff is supposed to be for special occasions, though Clint is never good at figuring out what counts as a special occasion. Just being alive feels pretty special most days. He takes his handfuls and leads Lucky out of the apartment.

There's a moment, like a pause, and then the sound of Kate running after him. "Are you seriously teaching him to fetch arrows?"

"Obviously."

She eyes him critically and then snags the can of dog food. Lucky's attention switches from him to her. "Have you ever trained a dog to do anything before?"

Clint glares at Lucky from the corner of his eye and hisses traitor. Kate rolls her eyes at him again. He's really starting to wonder why he lets an 18 year old sass him as much as she does. He's an Avenger, and an adult, or so his birth certificate says, he could swear he's supposed to get respect. Captain America gets respect, even Tony gets respect sometimes.

Clint sticks his tongue out at her.

Which might begin to explain some of his problems. Kate resists rolling her eyes at him again at least, gives him some hope.

"So what exactly is your plan here?"

"Don't you have some school to be at?"

"It's winter break."

He shrugs, it's not like he can be expected to know things like this. The last time he was in a school, it was being attacked by genetic experiments gone wrong and before that, he really can't remember the last time. (Or more like he doesn't want to remember because he's fairly sure the time before that was in Stamford and no one wants to think about that).

It's colder then he expected outside and he pulls his hat down lower over his ears.

"Why are you still wearing that hat? Christmas was days ago."

"I like it, it's warm. It's mine." He shrugs. He drops his hand to his side, feeling Lucky's nose bump against it. At least someone seems to understand the importance of having their own things. "We're almost there boy."

They head to a small park. It's empty and brown right now. Everyone is home, inside in the warmth. Better that way. Clint doesn't need to worry about accidentally impaling a small child.

Clint kneels down right in the entrance of the park and pops open the can of dog food. Lucky lies down beside him and rests his head on Clint's leg. Clint wonders sometimes what happened to Lucky, why he doesn't beg or whine like other dogs. He's content just making big sad eyes at Clint. Clint scratches his back which gets him a happy look.

"You know it's okay to whine and beg a little," Clint murmurs. He takes one arrow and dips the point into the can, catching one of the chunks of meat with the tip. Lucky sneaks forward and licks at the can but Clint quickly holds both hands up over his head. For a second he thinks Lucky is going to jump at him to get to his food but he stays seated, just staring.

"You know, he might already know how to fetch?" Kate points out, carefully taking the can of food from him.

"Well I want him to fetch my arrows." He stands carefully, not sure he trusts his balance on the icy ground.

They look at each other a moment. Kate's giving him a look and Clint gives her a look right back. Lucky barks, obviously feeling left out. Clint grins and throws the arrow, it doesn't go that far and Lucky just trots after it.

"Clint."

"Don't say it."

"I don't think this is going to work how you want it too." She's swallowing back her laughter for his sake as Lucky noses at the arrow, lying flat at the ground. He licks at the shaft, getting the juices off. And then comes right back. Kate loses it, giggles at first and then she's just gone, sinking to her knees laughing. Clint fights back his smile but he has to give in. Even he can see when he has a bad idea and Lucky just looks so pleased with himself.

Clint ends up seated next to Kate, letting her lean against him as her giggles fade. His pants are getting damp from the ground but Lucky has draped himself in Clint's lap so at least part of him is warm.

"I think it's time to go back inside."

"Come on, Hawkeye number two." He gets to his feet, gathering up the arrows, including the one Lucky had left behind.

"Number two?" Kate humphs behind him.

Clint salutes her with the arrows in hand, watching her as she carefully gets the can away from Lucky. "It was my name first, so you're number two."

"You're a dick," she says matter of factly, falling into step beside him as they head back towards the apartment buildings. Lucky catches up on his own, giving Kate sad eyes in the hopes of more food.

"Never pretended I wasn't."

"Except you're not," Kate continues, looping her arm through his. "You try to pretend, but I'm onto you. With the apartment and the dog. Especially the dog. Has he even had all of his shots?"

"I took him to the vet," he grumbles. "Stop doubting me."

"Never did that. Just your arrows."

She steals the hat off his head when they get inside the building and kneels down to put the hat on Lucky's head instead. It doesn't fit very well and he quickly shakes it off. Clint quickly picks it up before she can come up with any more crazy ideas for his hat. "Could always make a dog treat arrow." Kate rolls her eyes and Clint grins at her. "You're the one who suggested making him a hero, he hasn't got any powers so…lots of training."

Kate laughs. "Lots and lots of it," she agrees.


End file.
